


My One and Only

by Beloveaird



Series: The Fairy Tale of Carol and Therese [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Family, Friendship, Motherhood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloveaird/pseuds/Beloveaird
Summary: Here is a little continuation connected to Always & Forever. I thought I would elaborate on their first anniversary. You will have to read Always and Forever to understand.Enjoy!





	1. A day for firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello everyone! It has been a while. I have a bit of a break, and since I miss you all, I thought I would add a short addition to the story of the Belivet family. I miss writing this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave comments!  
> Enjoy!

It has been a year since the wedding, and the Belivet household id thriving. While Carol and Therese are getting ready to celebrate their anniversary, the twins are also approaching major milestones as well.

 

Carol begins to wake as the glow of the morning sun shines down on her through a small gap in the curtain. She grunts, not truly ready to wake. Then, she realizes what day it is, and she smiles as she rolls over to see Therese still fast asleep next to her. Carol just lays there for a few minutes, watching her love sleep. Thoughts of this day a year ago flash through her head. She wraps her arm around Therese, and begins placing soft kisses first her forehead, followed by her cheeks, then her lips. Therese stirs, then smiles against Carol's lips. 

"Good morning, my love!" Carol whispers.

Good morning!" Therese replies before returning Carol's kiss.

"How did you sleep?" Carol asks as she pulls Therese closer to her.

"Hmmm... I slept great. You?"

"Soundly. Happy Anniversary!" Carol declares into Therese's mouth as she kisses her again.

Therese smiles dimples deep, "Happy Anniversary!" 

"What would you like to do today?"

Therese stretches, "Doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you, and the kids."

"Oh, darling. I love you and our children very much, but I could really use an adult evening."

"Okay." Therese agrees. "Can you call Abby and Harriett? See if they can watch the kids?"

"Sure. I'm sure Abby wouldn't miss the chance to spoil Austyn. Speaking of which..." The sound of the twins waking in the other room is heard. Therese and Carol both roll out of bed to attend to them. Carol goes to Aspyn while Therese goes for their son. "Good morning, my boy!" Therese states as she picks him up out of his crib. "You are getting heavy."

Carol looks down at Aspyn, "Come on, my little princess." And just before Carol reaches down... she hears it. "Mama." Carol gasps, Therese freezes and looks over her shoulder, "Did she just..."

"Yes, yes she did." Carol replies to Therese's question before she has time to finish, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Her first word."

Therese smiles as she walks to Carol's side. "Oh Carol. I may be a little jealous, But I'm glad it was for you." She kisses Carol's cheek.

They make their way towards the living room, placing the kids in their play pins. They have learned how to pull them selves up to watch everything around them. Austyn has also become much more adventurous and tries to climb over the edge of the play pin. 

"I'll get breakfast started. I'm sure Rindy should be up soon." Carol states as she makes her way towards the kitchen.

"Okay. I better stay in the living with the babies. Got to keep an eye on that son of yours, you know." Therese replies.

Just before Carol is finished making breakfast, she hears Therese call her with an urgency from the living room. She enters just in time to see Austyn taking the last few steps from the couch to Therese's arms. "Oh My gosh!" Carol cheers while clapping her hands before lifting him up in her arms. "Well, today is a big day for us all isn't it? Our bug boy."

"They are growing up so fast." Therese says while pouting. "Sometimes I wish time would slow down."

"I know, sweet heart." Carol returns the pout."

Rindy wakes up shortly after, walking into the living room, still rubbing her eyes. "Morning!" she mumbles.

They gather around the table for breakfast, and to talk about their plans for the day. "I'll call Abby after we eat." Carol states.

"Okay. How about I make a reservation for the Oak Room?" Therese's winks in Carol's direction.

Carol smiles shyly before replying. "That would be perfect."

 


	2. Your Mine! All Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and takes places during Carol and Therese's anniversary dinner. And guess what? FLUFF!  
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know It has been forever! I don't get a chance to write much, but with all the new fics popping up, I had to add a new chapter. I also added just a little to the first chapter, which I had concluded abruptly unintentionally. I hope you all like this new addition. Please, leave me comments! They are my favorite!

Therese sits in the Oak room, waiting for Carol. So many memories are running through her head as she sits at the same table Carol was sitting when she came back to her that fateful evening. She had gotten off of work a little early and decided she would go to the restaurant, order some wine, and have it be all ready by the time Carol got there. They normally would drink red wine, but tonight Therese wanted white. She ordered a bottle of White Bordeaux. As she sat, still stuck in her own thoughts, she heard a man’s voice.

“Well, hello there beautiful lady. What’s a pretty dame like you doing sitting all alone?” The man states flirtatiously. He is a tall man, with a black slicked back hair and a meticulously trimmed mustache.

“Oh, I’m waiting for someone actually.” Therese replies.

“I see. Well, it’s never right for a lady to be left waiting. Will your date be here soon?”

“Any moment.” Therese says as she starts to become a bit nervous. “You should probably go, sir. But, I thank you for your kind words.”

“Oh, come now. No good man should leave you alone. May I buy you a drink?”

“I’ve already ordered something, thank you. And, my date is not late. I came a little early.” Therese declared nervously. “As I tried to explain before. I am spoken for, and my date should arrive any time now. I wish you a good evening, sir.”

The man started to pull out the chair next to Therese when there was suddenly a hand on his, stopping his actions. “Like the lady said, she’s spoken for.” Carol’s stated possessively.

“Oh, and you are?” The man states as he gives Carol the once over.

Carol ignores his inquiry as she leans towards Therese, kissing her on her cheek. “Hello, darling!” Carol declares. She then pulls out the chairs next to Therese, while giving the man a smirk.

The man just stood there, not completely understanding what just happened. “Oh… I guess I’ll leave you two alone then.” He says as he attempts to graciously make his exit, face beet red with shock and embarrassment.

“Carol?!” Therese almost scolds as she too was shock at Carol’s behavior. “That was quite risky.” She looks around, wondering if anyone else had noticed.

“Relax, sweetheart! No one was paying attention. Besides, he obviously wasn’t going to let up.”

Therese leans in towards Carol and states almost in a whisper, “You were jealous.”

“Damn right I was jealous! He wanted what was mine.” Carol winks at Therese.

The waiter brings out the bottle of wine Therese had ordered, and two wine glasses.  He shows the bottle to Therese who nods with approval. The waiter pops the top and pours each of them a glass. Carol and Therese gaze at one another the entire time. “Will you be needing more time, or would you like to order?” The waiter asks.

“We’ll both have the filet mignon, medium rare, with baked potato and a salad with Italian.” Therese responded. Carol looked at Therese with a since of surprise and pride. “Thank you!” They both stated as they hand the waiter the menus.

“Well, well… Mrs. Belivet. You are in fine form this evening.” Carol raises her glass. “Happy Anniversary, my love!”

Therese raises her glass in response, with that shy smile that would always make Carol melt. “Happy Anniversary!”

“How was Your day?” Carol asks.

“It was okay. There wasn’t a lot going on. I was glad to get out early. Plus, I couldn’t wait for dinner. I missed you today.”

“As I you, my darling.” Carol winks, and Therese smirks again. They were grateful for the dimness on the environment.

The spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other. Once the bottle of wine was empty, they were anxious to get home.

“Oh, did I mention we are childless this evening.” Carol declares with a look of intention.

Therese stops as they were leaving the restaurant to catch a cab. “No!”

“Abby has them for the night.”

“All three of them!”

“Yep! She insisted.”

“I hope she knows what she’s gotten herself into.” Therese shares nervously.

“Sweetheart, Abby is great with the kids. Plus, Rindy can help if she needs it. They’ll be fine.” Carol continues leaning in towards Therese to whisper in her ear. “And I could use some alone time with my wife.”

Therese shivers at the feel of Carol’s breath in her ear. “Well, then take me to bed, my wife.” Therese replies in a low tone as Carol waves for a cab.

“Tonight, your mine. All mine!” Carol says as she opens the cab door for Therese.


	3. All Grown Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the twins are turning 18, Austyn has an important conversation with his moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little jump to the future. This story may bounce around, depending on what ideas pop into my strange little head. Please leave me comments on what you think.  
> I would also like to thank those who have been following this story of mine, and always leave me wonderful comments. Mica, joejan, Win7Will, this is for you!  
> Enjoy!

December 18, 1971

Therese is in the kitchen, preparing for a special dinner for the twins. They are turning 18, and Therese is not taking it very well. They had decided that once Austyn and Aspyn had finished school, they were going to move into a house in the country. Carol had just retired from the furniture store the previous year, and Therese was now a free lance photographer. She had left the New York Times when Therese name had become well known. She had simply out grown the Times, and she wasn’t getting the same opportunities as the male employees anyway. This was allowing for her to be home more, and she loved being able to be there more for their now teenagers.

Therese was deep in her thought when she heard the front door open, breaking her from her thoughts. “Therese, sweetheart I’m home.” Carol shouted as she came in.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Therese responds

“Oh, darling! It smells wonderful in here. What did our little duo decide on for dinner?”

“Well, as usual, they couldn’t decide on something they both wanted. So, Austyn wanted lasagna, and Aspyn wanted chicken enchiladas.” Therese answered.

Carol walked up behind Therese, wrapping her arm around her from behind. “And naturally, you’re making both.”

Therese turn her head towards Carol, and Carol kisses her. “Did you get the gifts?” Therese asks.

“Yes, of course. When will people start to arrive?”

“In about an hour or so.”

Carol releases Therese and lean against the counter. “I hope Austyn didn’t invite that strange Johnson boy."

“Oh, he’s harmless. Just a little outgoing is all. By the way, Austyn told me earlier that he wanted to talk to us about something important.” Therese states as she smirks. “He was waiting for you to get home.”

“Oh god! I hope it’s not what I think it is.”

“What ever it is, we will support him!” Therese states firmly.

“Of course! I just hate the thought of him having to live with the struggles we’ve had.”

“Carol! You don’t know that’s what it is. Just because he isn’t into dating yet doesn’t mean what you think it means.”

“Okay! Well, I’ll go let him know I’m here.” Carol heads towards the hall leading to the bedrooms, and knocks on his door. “Austyn, darling! May I come in?”

“Sure, mama!” Austyn replies.

Carol walks in his room and finds Austyn on his bed, listening to his records. She sits on the edge of his bed. “Your mom said there was something you wanted to talk to us about. Is everything okay?”

“Mama, everything is fine. Let’s go into the living room.” Austyn gets up, gives Carol a kiss on the cheek, and heads towards the living area.”

“Mom! Hey, mom! Can you come in the living room?” Austyn shouts towards the kitchen.

“I’m coming.”

Therese finally enters and sits down next to Carol who takes her hand. Austyn stands up and begins to pace.

“You both know I love you very much, right? You two have been the best parents… moms anyone could ask for.”

“Well, we love you too!” Carol replies nervously. What ever you want to tell us, we’re here for, sweetheart! Always!”

“No matter what?” He adds.

“No matter what!” Therese responds.

“Okay, well… I… I made a decision.” Austyn shares as he visibly becomes nervous.

“And what is that, my son?” Carol asks.

“I volunteered today.”

“Volunteered for what?” Therese asks while looking a little confused.

“Well, the Army. I joined the Army today. Well, henry and I did.”

“You what!?” Carol almost shouts as she stands.

“Mama, please! I know I should have talked to you two first, but I didn’t want you to talk me out of it. I want to serve our country, mama.”

“Oh, Austyn! Honey, there is a war going on. They’ll send you to Vietnam!” Therese declares with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Austyn goes to her and kneels. “I know, mom! I really have been thinking about this a lot. It’s what I want to do.” He sits down next to Therese, and Carol sits next to him.

“Sweetheart, are you sure?” Carol asks while tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. “They’ll make you get a haircut too, you know?”

Austyn smiles in response, leaning his head into Carol’s hand. “I know!”

“Well, if it’s what you want.” Therese adds while hooking her arm around his.

“It is. It’s gonna be okay, mom.” He wipes a tear from Therese’s cheek.

Therese sighs. “When do you leave?”

“Two weeks.”

“Two weeks!?” Carol nearly shouts.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess we better soak up as much time together as possible.” Carol starts to tear up.

“You two really are the best! I love you both so much! Thank you!”

“Oh, honey!” Therese hugs him as hard as she could. “Well, we still have a party to prepare for. Shall we?”

“Okay, mom.” Austyn stands up after Therese and begins to follow her to the kitchen before turning back. “You coming, mama?”

Carol looks at him with a strong since of pride. “Of course.” She replies as she catches up with him, wrapping her arm around his waist, and his around her shoulders.


	4. Warm in Bed Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Belivet household is moving right along. The twins just celebrated their first Birthday (which will be more in detail in another chapter), and they are all repairing for Christmas Eve. These chapters will not be in any chronological order. They will be written as ideas come to me. This chapter, as always, is full of fluff.   
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Gosh!!! I have missed you all so much! I Have been so busy! Work, school, internship, getting ready for graduation, preparing for grad school. I miss my Carol Fic peeps. I also miss reading fics set after the movie/book. I will try to get the second part written as soon as I can. This one is not very long, but I needed to do an update. I hope I haven't lost some of you.  
> Also, please leave comments! I love reading them!  
> Again, Enjoy!!

December 24th, 1954

Carol shivers as she rolls over, Therese’s cold feet entangled in her legs. “Sweetheart, your feet are freezing!” Carol says as she reaches for Therese and pulls her closer.

“I’m sorry! I can’t seem to get warm.” Therese responds as she burrows herself as much as she can into Carol.

“I’m always willing to warm you up, my love. We probably don’t have much time before the kids wake up.” Carol snuggles even closer to Therese.

“Just a few more minutes. We really should take a vacation sometime. We need to spend time alone. I would love to spend a whole day in bed with you.” Therese says.

“That does sound amazing. Maybe we should plan a trip soon. I wish it weren’t so cold.”

“Me too!” Therese response.

Their bedroom door creeks open slowly, and they hear Rindy. “Mommy?”

“Come in Rindy!” Carol states.

Rindy jumps in their bed and crawls her way up in between Carol and Therese. “Are we gonna open presents today, Mommy?”

“This evening, yes.” Carol replies.

“Who’s coming over?” Rindy asks curiously.

“Well, Dannie, Phil, Aunt Abby, and Harriett.” Therese answers Rindy’s inquiry.

“I like Uncle Dannie and Uncle Phil! They’re funny!” Rindy giggles as she pulls the covers over her. They had never heard Rindy refer to them as her uncles, and they found it adorable.

After a few short minutes, they began to hear the babies wake up. They all get up to begin their morning routine; diaper changes, and breakfast. The twins had just turned a year old, and kept them busy, especially Austyn, who was a true boy. They always make sure they all sit together for breakfast and Dinner. That was always their family time.

Once breakfast was completed, and the clean up was done, they continued their family time in the living area. Therese on the couch, her head in Carol’s lap. “I love you!” She almost whispers as she looks up at Carol.

“I love you!” Carol response as she run her hands through Therese’s hair. “So, where would you like to go? I need at least a weekend alone with my wife.”

Therese smiles shyly, dimples deep. Carol melts. “How about Vermont? I always wanted to try skiing.”

“Okay. Let’s talk to Harriett and Abby this evening about it, okay? I want to take you away as soon as possible.” Carol says as she lowers her voice to a whisper, gives Therese a wink, followed by a kiss on the forehead.

The time came as the late morning passed and the early afternoon arrived. They were thankful that all three kids were down for a nap at the same time. Something that rarely happens.

“How much time do you think we have before either the kids wake up, or our guests start arriving?” Therese asks.

“I don’t know, but let’s not waist a second of it.” Carol takes Therese in her arms and guides her to their bedroom. “Since we should be getting ready for this evening but need to make good use of our time.” Carol drags her finger up Therese’s arm. “We should shower now. What do you think?”

“Lead the way, Mrs. Belivet.” Therese replies as she allows Carol to take her by the hand. In less than a minute, they were stripped of their clothes, and in the shower. Carol kissing down Therese’s neck, shoulder, collar bone, and… lower.

After their shower, they were getting ready for their evening, barely able to keep their eyes off of each other. Carol glides over to Therese and wraps her arms around her waist. Therese instinctually wraps her arms around Carol’s neck. “You know what blows my mind?” Carol asks into Therese’s lips just as she kisses her.

“Hmm…?” Therese responds, kissing Carol back.

“That even after two years since I met you.” Another kiss. “You still take my breath away every time I look at you.” Another kiss. This time deeper.

“Yeah?” Therese replies when Carol finally releases her lips.

“Mmhmm!” Carol kisses her again. “I can’t believe they all stayed asleep that long” Carol states as they hear the sounds of their waking little ones.

“Yes! Hopefully that will do until our weekend getaway.” Therese gives Carol one more peck on the lips before heading to the twin’s room. Just before reaching the door, she looks over her shoulder, back at Carol. “You coming?” She asks.

Carol takes a few seconds before answering. “Of course.”

“Are you okay?” Therese asks.

“More than okay.” Carol replies. “Let’s get the kids ready. I’m sure Abby will be here soon.” She kisses Therese on the nose before heading down the hall.


	5. For Love of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't... just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Found myself in another writing mood. This one was a tough one to write.
> 
> Enjoy... maybe.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

February 14th, 1974

 

Therese begins to wake and sighs as she feels the emptiness of the bed. She stretched as she looks at the clock. It was 9:30, and she was grateful that she had no engagements today. She is normally booked throughout the week with photoshoots, but intentionally did not book anything from now until Monday. Today was a very special day. It is their 20th anniversary, and they had plans all weekend. Therese can hear Carol as she hummed to the music playing from the living area. Therese smiled to herself as the bedroom door opened.

“Good morning, my love!” Carol states as she walks towards Therese’s side of the bed, caring a large tray. “I thought I would surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

“Oh, Carol! It smells amazing!” Therese pulled herself up to kiss Carol. “Thank you!” She whispers.

“Happy Anniversary!” Carol says in between kisses.

Therese smiles. “Happy Anniversary!” Another kiss.

Carol sets the tray between them and hands a coffee cup to Therese. “So, we have four days to ourselves. Whatever should we do?” Carol looks at Therese, eyebrow raised.

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Therese replies with a wink.

“Hmm… I’m sure we can.” Carol states as she runs her finger nail slowly up Therese’s arm. Goosebumps begin to appear on Therese’s skin, and Carol looks at her with a smirk.

“Carol, we have all weekend. That is assuming Rindy or Aspyn don’t decide to pop in.”

“No, no way! I told them both to be sure to call ahead of time if they wanted to stop in. I was tempted to tell them not to stop by unless it’s as emergency, but I can’t do that to them. We don’t see them as often since Rindy met Jonathan and Aspyn started college.”

“I know!” Therese says as she takes a sip of her coffee. “I wish we would hear from Austyn. It’s been almost a month since his last letter.”

“I’m starting to worry myself. In the year and a half he’s been in Vietnam, he has never gone this long without writing.” Carol shares, becoming visibly saddened.

“Well, remember what he told us. Sometimes, it takes a while to get word out, especially if he’s in the middle of the jungle.” Therese takes a bite of her pancakes. “Carol, this is wonderful.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Hmm… I love it! And I love you!” Therese declares as she gives Carol a kiss with her mouth still filled with pancakes.

Carol chuckles. “Therese! You are goof ball sometimes. But, I love you too! Very much!” And she kisses Therese back. “Let’s finish breakfast, and the take a bath. What do you say?” Carol smirks.

“That sounds perfect!” Therese replies.

 

After they had finished cleaning up from breakfast, they were now relaxing in the tub. Therese leaning against Carol, and Carol’s legs wrapped around Therese’s waist. She kisses Therese on her right shoulder, then another, making her way to her neck. Therese leans her head to the side to give Carol access. “I can’t believe it’s been 20 years.” Carol whispers in Therese’s ear.

“Hmm… it’s been an amazing ride.”

“Yes, it has!” Carol responds.

Suddenly the phone rings and Carol slumps and sighs with clear irritation. “Let it ring!” She states.

“Carol! What if it’s important?”

“All right! I’ll get it.” Carol quickly get out and loosely wraps a towel around her. “Hello!” Carol answers the phone, the sound of annoyance clear in her tone.

“Mrs. Belivet, you have a Telegram that just arrived.” The Concierge stated.

“Okay!” Carol sighed. “Can you send it up please?”

“Sure! Right away, Mrs. Belivet!”

“Thank you!” Carol hung up the phone.

“Who was it?” Therese shouted from the bathroom.

“Louis from downstairs. He’s running us up a telegram we just received.”

“Oh?” Therese responded, and there was a knock at the door.

“Add some more hot water! I’ll be there as soon as I get the telegram!” Carol shouted.

“Okay!”

Therese went to turn on the hot water when she heard Carol scream for her. “THERESE! THERESE, COME QUICK!”

Therese became startled and leaped out of the tub, grabbing a towel as she ran to Carol in the living room. Carol is sitting on the couch, telegram in hand. She looks up at Therese with her eyes filled with tears, she hands the telegram to Therese. Therese falls to her knees when she reads the message:

           

Mrs. Carol Belivet

Mrs. Therese Belivet,

 

The Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your son, Corporal Austyn J. Belivet has been missing in action since 29 January 1974. He was last seen on board a UH-ID helicopter on combat operation when aircraft was hit by hostile small arms fire, crashed and burned. Search is in progress.

 

You will be advised properly when further information is received.

 

Carol reaches down and pulls Therese into her arms. “No!” Therese screams. “No!”

“Shhh… Therese sweatheart! Look at me!” Carol holds back the sobs as she pulls back to look Therese in the eye. She pushes the hair from Therese’s face. “Listen to me! We can’t give up hope! He’s still out there. They’ll find him!”

“Carol, do you now how many MIA’s there are out there?”

“I know, sweetheart! We still have to hope!” Carol wipes Therese’s tears with her thumbs.

Therese buries her face into Carol’s neck and sobs. After several minutes, she pulls back. Carol again wipes her tears. “I want my babies here!” Therese declares. “Call Aspyn! Call Rindy! I want them here! We need them here!” Therese demands. “Carol now begins to sob, and they both spend several more minutes holding each other, and weeping before Carol gets up to make the calls.

 

About an hour later, the girls were there. Rindy was pacing reading the telegram over and over. “I don’t get it! This telegram is two weeks old! Why did it take so long for them to notify you?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart!” Carol replied.

“Where’s mom?” Rindy asked.

“In the bedroom.” Carol answered. Aspyn was laying on the couch, her head in Carol’s lap. Carol was running her hands through Aspyn’s hair. “He has to be alive, mama! He has to be!”

“We are not giving up hope!”

Rindy walks into the bedroom where she sees Therese lying in bed. “Mom?”

Therese turns to face Rindy as she sits on the edge in the bed. “Hi, Rindy! I’m so glad you’re here!”

Rindy instinctively laid next to Therese, and put her head on Therese’s chest. Therese rubbed her back. “He’s gonna be okay, mom. I know he is.”

“We have to stay together. I need you girls here with us right now.” Therese states, voice breaking.

“Okay, mom! What ever you need.” Rindy sat up and looked down at Therese. “Do you need anything?”

Therese sighs. “No. Let’s go into the living room.”

The four of them sat in silence for most of the afternoon. Carol made sandwiches, but no one was hungry. Rindy, who is now working for the New York Times, has been on the phone trying to find out what she could. She couldn’t get any new information.

 

A week had past and still no word. Aspyn and Rindy were staying at the apartment with Carol and Therese. Carol and Therese were falling more and more into a depression, and the girls did their best to take care of their moms. By week two, they were all an emotional mess.

“I think it’s not knowing that is the worst part.” Therese says one evening while they were having dinner.

“Yes, it is.” Carol replied as she reached for Therese’s hand.

“I wish we would get word! Anything at this point!”

“I know, my love.” Carol replies.

They suddenly hear the front door unlock and open. They all jump and look towards the door. It’s Abby! Abby has been in Europe for a month and doesn’t know. “Hey, everyone! Did ya miss me?” Abby states as she makes her way to the dining area. “What’s with all the long faces?”

Carol gets up to greet her friend. “Abby, we have some bad news.” Carol can hardly get the words out with her voice cracking. “It’s Austyn.”

“No! What?! Is he okay?!” Abby begins shake.

“We don’t know.” Therese answers from the table.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Abby now becoming very upset.

Carol grabs her hand. “We got a telegram. He’s missing in action.”

“Let me see the telegram!!” Abby demands.

Carol walks out and returns with the message. Abby has to sit down, but decides to make herself a drink first. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Abby asks.

“We wanted to tell you when we could all be together, with you.” Rindy answered.

That night Abby also stayed at the apartment. She didn’t sleep much. She sat on the couch, drinking her ryes, looking through photo books of the twins. Every time she saw a picture of her with Austyn, she would lightly brush her fingers over the image, and another tear would fall down her cheek. “My Austyn! Please come home to us!” Finally, after several drinks, she falls asleep on the couch, still fully clothed.

 

The next morning the girls woke up first and started to get coffee ready. “You may want to make it extra strong for aunt Abby.” Aspyn states.

Carol and Therese woke up shortly after. Abby woke up briefly to just retreat to one of the spare bedrooms to pass out again.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Rindy asks her moms.

“Wait for what?” Carol responds.

“For the Army to decide if he can ever be found.”

Carol becomes almost irate and throws her coffee mug on the kitchen floor. “No, we are not giving up!”

Therese begins to breakdown again and Carol runs to her. “Sweetheart, our son is coming home! We have to stay strong!”

Therese nods in response. She has no words, only sobs.

 

As another week passes, there is still no word. Carol and Therese can barely make it through each day. The girls were still traveling back and forth to stay with them, and Abby refuses to leave. They are truly in this together no matter what the outcome.

They were all sitting at the dining room table for dinner. Carol had cooked a lavish meal. Lasagna (Austyn’s favorite), Caesar Salad, an garlic bread. They were all sharing their favorite Austyn stories when there was a knock at the door. They all froze. Therese looked at Carol, and grabbed her hand.

“It’s going to be okay, Therese!” Carol stated as she stood, Therese following. “The rest of you stay here, okay?” Carol suggested.

“But, Carol…” Abby stated.

“It’s okay, Abby!”

The two of them made their way to the door, and just before they opened the door, they look at each other. Carol kisses Therese on the cheek. “We’ll get through this, together!” Carol says and there’s another knock. “Okay!” Therese replies.

As they opened the door they look down to see the legs of a man in uniform. Therese and Carol reach for each other as they look to make eye contact. To their relief they are looking into their son’s eyes. “AUSTYN!” Therese screams as she throws her arms around his neck, not noticing the cast he has on his arm. “Hey, mom!”

Carol soon follows, wrapping her arms around both of them. She pulls back to put his face in her hands. “My sweet boy!” Carol kisses his cheeks multiple times. “I knew you would come home!”

“I’m home, mama!” Austyn responded.

“Are you okay?” Carol asks.

“I’m fine, mama!” Austyn reaches out to pull Carol back in. “I missed you! I missed you all so much!” he declares as tears begin to fall down his face. Therese still hasn’t let go. “Oh, sweetheart! I thought…” Therese can’t finish the statement. She finally pulls away. “I’m okay! I’m home now, mom! I’m home!”

By this time the others have heard the commotion and ran to the door. Rindy and Aspyn rushed to him, and he wrapped his arm as much as he could around them. “Oh, baby brother! You gave us quite the scare!” Rindy stated, not letting go of him.

“Sorry, big sis!” He replies.

Aspyn finally looks up at him. “Thank God you’re okay!”

“I’m okay! Hey, do I smell Lasagna?” Austyn asks

Then they had realized that Abby was standing there, staring at him, eyes glistening with tears. Austyn takes off his head gear and walks over to her. “Hey, aunt Abby! And all Abby can do is just throw her arms around him. “My dear, Austyn! This family can’t function without you! I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Me too, aunt Abby! I missed you all!” Austyn says as he hugs Abby again. “Well, I’m starving!” Austyn states, and everyone laughs for the first time in weeks.

“Well, then!” Carol shares as she hooks her arm into his. “Let’s eat!”

They all spent the rest of the evening together. They laughed. They cried. They shared how grateful they were. And as the evening eventually wound down, and all but Carol, Therese, and Austyn had gone to bed. The three of them sat together on the couch for a while. Therese resting her head on his shoulder, Carol just holding his hand. “Welcome home, sweetheart!” was all Carol could say. It was all that needed to be said.


End file.
